tar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
was a team on The Amazing Race 3 (S.S) Interview Alice's Interview Full Names: Alice Peters Three words to describe you: Reserved, perceptive, and passionate What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?: I am proud of starting my own law firm from the ground up while also being a loving and devoted wife and mother of four. It was extremely difficult and took a lot of hard work and perseverance but I accomplished my dream and that's always something to be proud of. What excites you most about traveling around the world?: Just traveling the world is exciting enough for me! Believe it or not, I've never left the US. I expect this experience to be a huge culture shock but I am really looking forward to this adventure and truly immersing myself in other cultures for the very first time. What place would you most like to visit and why?: I'd most like to visit Sweden. My mother and father are both Swedish immigrants and I'd love to have the opportunity to see how they grew up and what their lives might've been like when they were young. Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together?: I expect Sara and I to face several challenges in the race. We have only been in each other's lives for about a year so we don't really know much about each other; we don't know what each other is like when they're frustrated or what makes them tic. I expect us to argue but I still love her with all my heart so nothing she does can make me mad at her. Why did you pick your partner?: I chose to race with Sara because I gave her up for adoption when I was 17. I was young and stupid and made a mistake with my then-boyfriend. I decided to give her to a better family because when I looked in that beautiful baby girl's eyes for the first time, I knew she deserved the whole world and more and I couldn't give it to her. I got in touch with her about a year ago because a huge part of me has always wondered about her and wanted to get to know her. It was the best decision I have ever made. Sara is a smart and beautiful woman and I wanted to go on the race with her to get to know her better. I know this is her favorite show and through it, I want to gain a relationship with Sara. I have a family of my own and they are more than wonderful - they're more than I could ever ask for, but for the past 25 years I have wanted to know her and know all about her. Pet peeve about your teammate: I have no pet peeves about Sara. I have only known her for a short amount of time but to me, she is perfect. Why do you think that you and your partner will win the Amazing Race?: I think Sara and I will win The Amazing Race because of our drive to win. No other team will want it more than us. We will do anything it takes to win. Anything! Sara's Interview Full Names: Sara Ellwood Three words to describe you: Adventurous, intuitive, and daring What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?: I am proud of making it into medical school. It was beyond difficult to keep my grades up, maintain a proper social life, and balance a job all at the same time. It was exceptionally hard but I'm super proud of it. What excites you most about traveling around the world?: I love travel. My parents have made sure that I'm well-traveled and have seen much of the world. I've been to every continent in the world which I think could give me a leg up on the other teams. I know Alice is on the other side of the spectrum since she hasn't left America so it'll be really interesting for me to see how she reacts to seeing the world around her. What place would you most like to visit and why?: I'd love to visit an island nation, like maybe the French Polynesia. I would love to see how the locals live and survive and just what their culture is like. Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together?:'''Communication will likely be our biggest difficulty. Alice has only been in my life for a little more than a year so we don't really know each other. We don't have the secret touch that the other teams could have that could make us work together well. '''Why did you pick your partner?: The second Alice heard I love The Amazing Race she wanted to come on it with me. I think she feels guilty for giving me up for adoption, but she really shouldn't. I had a better life growing up than she could've given me at that age and I think she knows that. I'm pretty sure Alice wants to "make up" for all the lost time. I'm looking forward to this experience and getting to know my biological mother better. Pet peeve about your teammate: Alice is a little neurotic sometimes, or at least from what I've seen. She focuses on the tiniest detail that's insignificant and can actually take away from the big picture. Why do you think that you and your partner will win the Amazing Race?: I think we'll win the race because we're both smart, competitive, and strong women. Category:All-female teams Category:Interracial Teams Category:Blood-related teams Category:Parent/Child teams Category:S.S Series Contestants